bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jaller
Jaller war ein Ta-Matoraner, der auf Mata Nui der Hauptmann der Wache von Ta-Koro war. Er wurde zu einem Toa und Anführer seines eigenen Teams, der Toa Inika, die sich später in die Toa Mahri verwandelten und Mata Nuis Leben retteten. Biografie thumb|left|150px|Jaller mit kaputter Komau Als Matoraner Metru Nui Auf Metru nui war Jaller als Werkzeugmacher tätig. Vor ca. 3500 Jahren, als Toa Tuyet die Morde an manchen Matoranern auf Metru Nui begann, war er auch dabei. Als Teridax sich als Turaga Dume ausgab und eine Feier im Kolosseum statt fand, kamen die sechs neuen Toa Metru herein. Teridax/Dume gab darauf den Befehl das "Meer von Protodermis" zu aktivieren, was Jaller tat. Als die Toa versagten lies er einen Wirbelsturm in der Mitte des Feldes der Ehre entstehen, in das Nuju, Onewa und Whenua eingesaugt wurden. Als Jaller von den Vahki in einer Matoraner-Kapsel gesteckt wurde, zerbrach seine rote Komau. Durch die Matoraner-Kapsel wurde er auch geschwächt und sein Körper wurde kleiner. Er wurde von den Toa Metru auf die Insel Mata Nui gebracht und dort wieder erweckt. Mata Nui Die Suche nach den Masken Als Jaller auf Mata Nui erweckt wurde hatte er durch die Matoraner-Kapsel sämtliche Erinnerungen verloren und sein Körper war geschrumpft und schwächer geworden. Ebenfalls seine Maske war zerstört und Vakama gab ihm die Hau, die er von Lhikan vor seinem Tod bekommen hatte. Ein Jahr lang bauten die Matoraner ihre Dörfer auf, dann kam Teridax zurück. Jaller wurde bald der Anführer der Wache von Ta-Koro, Torwart des Kolhii-Teams und die Rechte Hand von Vakama. Bald kam Toa Tahu auf der Insel an und wurde in einer Rahi-Falle eingesperrt, er befreite sich aus der Falle, woraufhin Jaller und sein Team ihn angreifen wollte, was Vakama verhinderte. Er erklärte ihnen wer Tahu war. Durch Jaller wurde Takua ein Mitglied der Wache von Ta-Koro. Als Takua einmal auf Reisen war gelangte er nach Ko-Koro und bestätigte, dass viele der Wachen von Ta-Koro von Teridax gestohlen wurden. Er rettete ihn mit seiner Truppe bei dem Rahi-Angriff bei Kini-Nui. Der Bohrok-Krieg thumb|left|150pxAls die Bohrok auf Mata Nui ankamen und begannen die Insel zu zerstören war die Wache von Ta-Koro auf der ganzen Insel aktiv, was den Toa Zeit verschaffte die Krana zu sammeln, die sie brauchten. Takua und er gingen nach Ga-Koro um den Matoranern dort von dem Boxor zu erzählen, dabei halfen sie ihnen sich gegen einen Schwarm Pahrak zu verteidigen, wobei diese nur dadurch besiegt werden konnten, dass die Toa die Bahrag besiegten, was sie auch taten. Hahli schenkte Jaller eine Blume, wodurch die beiden Freunde wurden. Er blieb dann ein wenig in Ga-Koro. Die Bohrok-Kal Als Takua und Jaller von Ga-Metru wieder zurück nach Ta-Koro gingen hörten sie ein Geräusch, zu diesem Zeitpunkt wussten sie noch nicht, dass die Bohrok-Kal auf Mata Nui waren, und dass das Geräusch, das sie gehört hatten Tahnok-Kal war, der das Nuva-Symbol von Tahu gestohlen hatte, sie sahen lediglich ein Signal, das von der Wache von Ta-Koro abgegeben wurde. Die beiden rannten daraufhin zu Tahus Suva und begegneten dort Tahnok-Kal, der einen Strahl aus Elektrizität auf Takua schoss, Jaller fing diesen jedoch ab. Dann tauchte Tahu auf, doch weil seine Elementarkräfte gestohlen waren konnte er den Matoranern nicht sonderlich helfen. Sie flüchteten dann um die anderen Toa zu finden. Nachdem die Toa es schafften die Bohrok-Kal zu besiegen halfen die beiden Matoraner beim Wiederaufbau. Suche nach der Makse des Lichts Nachdem das große Kolhii-Stadion in Ta-Koro gebaut wurde, wurden Jaller und Takua für das Einweihungsspiel auserwählt, allerdings verschwand Takua kurz vor dem Spiel. Jaller fand ihn im alten Lava-Graben, wo er gerade ein Totem untersuchte. Dieses fiel allerdings in Lava und dadurch kam die Kanohi Avohkii zum Vorschein. Takua warf Jaller die Maske zu und versuchte über die Lava zu surfen um zu Jaller zu kommen, schaffte es aber nicht. Dann kam eine Lava-Welle auf Takua zu und hätte ihn fast überrollt, hätte Tahu ihn nicht gerettet. Danach gingen die zwei zum Kolhii-Spiel, verloren es allerdings. Nach dem Spiel fiel die Avohkii aus Jallers Rucksack mitten auf das Feld und er schob sie Takua zu, dieser hob sie mit seinem Fuß so an, dass ihr Licht auf Jaller fiel. thumb|left|150px|Jaller beim Kolhii Nokama übersetzte die Schrift auf der Maske und verkündete, dass es sich um die Maske des Lichts handelte. Jaller wurde dann als Vorbote für die Maske gewählt, weil ihr Licht im Stadion auf ihn gerichtet war. Unter einem Vorwand konnte er Takua mitnehmen. Die beiden reisten auf Pewku nach Le-Wahi, wo sie einer Flammenbärin begegneten. Jaller kletterte auf ihren Rücken und ritt Rodeo, bevor Lewa die Bestie bändigte und fortschickte. Er begleitete sie dann nach Ko-Wahi. Dort musste er sie allerdings verlassen, weil er nach Ta-Koro gerufen wurde, welches inzwischen von den Rahkshi zerstört worden war. Jaller und Takua gingen dann alleine weiter und trafen auf Kopaka. Er führte sie nach Ko-Koro, das ebenfalls von Rahkshi angegriffen worden war. Die Rahkshi griffen dann auch Kopaka und die beiden Matoraner an. Kopaka gab ihnen ihr Schild, damit sie darauf fliehen konnten, jedoch besiegten die Rahkshi Kopaka. Kurz bevor die Rahkshi die Maske des Lichts stehlen konnten fror Kopaka sie ein. Danach ließ er die beiden alleine weiterziehen und Pewku tauchte wieder auf. Zu dritt erreichten sie die Hauptstraße nach Onu-Koro. Dort hatte Takua eine Begegnung mit Teridax, wodurch er Jaller alleine nach dem siebten Toa weitersuchen sollte. Jaller wollte nicht aufgeben und ging alleine weiter. Takua ging nach Onu-Koro, welches dann von Rahkshi angegriffen wurde. Er wurde von Lewa vor einem Kuvahk gerettet. Lewa gab ihm den Auftrag Jaller zu suchen, was er dann auch tat. Jaller fiel fast einen Berg hinunter, doch in diesem Moment fand ihn Takua und warnte ihn vor den Rahkshi. Dann reisten sie nach Kini-Nui, wo sie von weiteren Rahkshi angegriffen wurden, doch die Toa kamen um ihnen zu helfen. Ein Turahk wollte gerade Takua angreifen, doch Jaller stürzte sich auf ihn, dadurch starb Jaller, er gab Takua aber noch die Maske und den Hinweis, dass er sie aufziehen sollte. Nachdem Takua sich in Takanuva verwandelte besiegte er Teridax, indem er sich mit ihm verschmolz. Er öffnete dann das Tor nach Metru Nui und benutzte Teridax Lebenskraft um Jaller wiederzubeleben. Dann fiel das Tor auf Takutanuva und nur die Avohkii kam wieder heraus. Dann erweckten die Turaga Mata Nui, wodurch Takua wieder zum Leben erweckt wurde. Jaller half dann Boote für dir Rückreise nach Metru Nui zu bauen, während Vakama ihnen Geschichten von Metru Nui erzählte. Rückker nach Metru Nui Die Bewohner Mata Nuis kehrten nach Metru Nui zurück, aber Jaller merkte, dass die Turaga etwas vor ihm verheimlichten also ging er zu Matoro um herauszufinden was es war, er konnte ihm nicht helfen. Deshalb ging er zu Takanuva und zusammen gingen die beiden zu den Turaga. Nokama erzählte ihnen dann von ihrer Zeit als Toa und dass die Toa Nuva sich jetzt auf der Mission befanden Mata Nui zu retten. Jaller suchte dann Nuparu, Kongu, Hewkii, Matoro und Hahli zusammen und sie suchten die Toa Nuva. Sie machten sich auf den Weg nach Voya Nui und gingen durch eine unterirdische Röhre und durch den Tunnel der Dunkelheit nach Karzahni. Takanuva konnte sie nicht begleiten, da es ein Tor gab, durch das kein Licht kam. Sie trafen Karzahni, der ihnen neue Masken gab. Jaller wollte seine Maske nicht hergeben, doch Karzahni zeigte ihm was passiert wäre wenn er sich nicht für Takua geopfert hätte. Dann wurden sie zum Arbeiten geschickt. Dort fand Hewkii eine Tafel auf der beschrieben war wie Karzahni die Matoraner reparierte. Nuparu konnte aus dem Ofen fliehen und fand einen Av-Matoraner, der die Toa-Kanister der Toa Mata gebaut hatte. Er half den sechs Matoranern in sechs Toa-Kanistern zu fliehen. So erreichten sie Voya Nui, dort wurden ihre Kanister von sechs Blitzen des roten Sterns getroffen, wodurch sie sich in Toa verwandelten. Als Toa Als Toa Inika right|150px Auf Voya Nui angekommen fanden sie eine Höhle, wo sie herausfanden, dass sie organische Masken trugen. Sie beschlossen eine Expedition durchzuführen und steißen auf Vezok. Die Toa kämpften gegen Vezok und besiegten diesen, woraufhin er flüchtete. Dann trafen die Toa den Matoraner-Wiederstand, der ihnen die Situation auf Voya Nui erklärte und auch wo die Toa Nuva möglicherweise stecken würden. Daraufhin teilten sich die Toa auf, Matoro, Hewkii, Balta und Kazi suchten nach Axonn. Velika, Garan, Nuparu und Kongu sollten die Piraka-Festung angreifen, während Jaller, Hahli, Dalu und Piruk sich mit Zamorkugeln aus Energiegeladener Protodermis bewaffneten um die Matoraner zu befreien, die versklavt wurden zu arbeiten. Das Team von Matoro und Hewkii fand Axonn, der gerade einen Kampf mit Brutaka hatte, deshalb beschloss das Team in die Piraka-Festung zu gehen. Kongus Team fand heraus, dass bei einem Nektann alles außer der Boden bepanzert war und fanden etwas über "Vezok" und "Vezon" heraus. Sie fanden eine Kammer, in der die Masken und Waffen der Toa Nuva lagerten. Die Toa und Matoraner versammelten sich wieder und gingen in die Piraka-Festung. Dort kam es zum Kampf zwischen ihnen und den Piraka, der Kampf wurde beendet als Thok und Hakann eine Zamorkugel benutzten, durch die sie die Kräfte von Brutaka stehlen und auf sich übertragen konnten. Die anderen wurden alle bewusstlos durch die Kraft der beiden Piraka. Die Piraka und Toa schlossen daraufhin eine Vereinbarung und bekamen Hilfe von Axonn, der Jaller eine besondere Zamorkugel gab. Die Gruppe fand Hakann und Thok bald, gingen aber nicht zusammen zu ihnen. Ein Kampf entbrannte, in dem Brutaka seine Kräfte wiederbekam. Die Toa Inika und Piraka, außer Zaktan, waren bewusstlos und als die Toa Inika wieder aufwachten waren die Piraka weg, aber sie fanden heraus wo sie hingegangen waren und folgten ihnen. Die Toa gelangten zu einer Treppe, an der sie eine Vision von Lhikan sahen, der sie warnte weiterzugehen. Die Toa hörten nicht auf Lhikan und gingen weiter, dann sahen sie eine Vision von Teridax, einem Rahkshi, einem Muaka, einem Nui-Rama, einem Bohrok und einem Bohrok-Kal. Sie kämpften gegen die Wesen und besiegten sie, danach verwandelten sich die besiegten Gestalten in die Toa Nuva und die Toa Inika waren sehr niedergeschlagen, dann fanden sie jedoch heraus, dass dies nur Visionen waren, weil Kongu mit seiner Suletu während dem Kampf keine Gedanken lesen konnten. Nach dieser Erkenntnis verschwanden die Visionen. Danach gelangten sie an die Kammer des Todes. Die Stimme eines großen Wesens erklärte, dass sich einer von ihnen opfern musste damit die anderen durch die Kammer konnten. Jaller wollte sich opfern, doch er erinnerte sich, dass er während der Suche nach der Maske des Lichts schon mal gestorben war und wollte es deshalb nicht machen. Daraufhin meldete sich Matoro freiwillig. Matoro wurde getötet, doch er setzte seine Iden ein, wodurch nur sein Körper zerstört wurde, dieser wurde schon wenig später repariert und die Toa Inika gingen weiter. Dann stießen sie auf den Rahi Protodax. Die Toa begannen zu kämpfen, doch Umbra tauchte auf und hielt Protodax auf, weil er derjenige war, der Wesen tötete, die die Ignika wollten. Die Toa begannen gegen Umbra zu kämpfen und schafften es ihn zu besiegen. Dann gelangten sie zu der Brücke, die zur Maske des Lebens führte. Auf der Brücke befanden sich Fallen, die die Piraka gelegt hatten, aber die Toa Inika schafften es zu Vezon und Fenrakk zu kommen. Im Kampf gegen Vezon tauchten auch die Piraka auf und die Toa Inika warfen Vezon und Fenrakk in die Lava, jedoch tauchte er wenig später wieder auf, Fenrakk hatte sich durch das Besiegt werden in Kardas verwandelt. Jaller schoss die Zamorkugel, die er von Axonn bekommen hatte um Vezon und Kardas einzufrieren. Matoro konnte dann die Maske holen, doch Vezon und Kardas wachten wieder auf und erstellten eine Energiewelle, durch die Matoro die Maske verlor und diese die Treppen hoch und zurück ins Meer fiel. Dann trafen sich die Toa Inika mit Axonn und den Toa Nuva. Sie beschlossen, dass die Toa Inika weiter nach der Maske suchen sollten, während die Toa Nuva nach Metru Nui zurückkehren sollten. Die Toa Inika gingen dann in die Steinkordel und wurden von Zyglak angegriffen. Als Toa Mahri Mahri Nui Die Toa erreichten das Ende des Tunnels und fanden ein Loch, durch das Wasser in die Steinkordel gelangte, sie schwammen hindurch und wurden zugleich von der Maske des Lebens in Unter-Wasser-Wesen verwandelt. Die Toa versammelten sich wieder und hatten gleich eine Begegnung mit dem 100-Meter-Giftaal. Hewkii besiegte diesen. Danach fanden sie die Unterwasserstadt Mahri Nui. Die Matoraner vertrauten den Toa nicht und stellten ihnen eine Aufgabe, sie sollten die Luftfelder von den Truppen der Barraki befreien. Die Toa machten sich auf den Weg, außer Matoro, dieser sollte bei den Matoranern bleiben, was Jaller nicht passte, weil er eigentlich der Anführer war. Die Toa erreichten die Luftfelder und hatten dort ihre erste Begegnung mit den Barraki. Die Barraki nahmen die Toa mit und sperrten sie in Zellen, doch die Toa schafften es leicht mit Hilfe ihrer Maskenkräfte zu entkommen. Kongu hatte einige Probleme mit seiner neuen Maskenkraft und so musste Jaller ihm helfen. Dann kam eine Hahnah-Krabbe, die von Jallers Feuer angezogen wurde und ihm seitdem nicht mehr von der Seite wich. Kongu wollte seine Maske nicht einsetzen und Jaller musste ihn dazu überreden. thumb|left|150px|Jaller Mahriright|150px Nachdem die Toa frei waren wurden sie von Carapar und Kalmah angegriffen. Kongu wurde von einer Polype getroffen, aber die Hahnah-Krabbe von Jaller konnte ihn noch retten, bevor ihm das gesamte Leben ausgesaugt wurde. Kongu vertrieb die Barraki durch seine Kanohi Zatth. Als dann der 100-Meter-Giftaal wieder auftauchte machten sich Jaller und Kongu lieber aus dem Staub in Richtung Mahri Nui. Auf ihrem Weg fanden sie Nuparu, Hewkii und Hahli, die gerade in Hydraxon´s "Waffenkammer" ein paar Cordak-Blaster gefunden hatten. Jaller und Kongu bewaffneten sich ebenfalls mit diesen. Jaller war immer unzufriedener, da Matoro mehr Kontrolle über das Team hatte, da er der Auserwählte der Ignika war, und weil Hahli ständig auf eigene Faust arbeitete, weil sie in ihrem Element war. Die Toa versammelten sich und beschlossen sich aufzuteilen um die Maske zu finden. Kongu und Jaller bildeten ein Team und gelangten in die Okto-Höhle. Dort fanden sie hunderte ungeschlüpfte Polypen. Als diese Schlüpften fielen sie Kongu und Jaller an und saugten ihnen das Leben aus. Jaller packte Kongus Hand und stieß einen kräftigen Hitzestrahl durch ihre beiden Körper, wodurch er die beiden rettete. Als Matoro zurückkehrte erzählte er Jaller, dass die Toa die Steinkordel zerstören müssten, da sie sonst nicht weitermachen konnten. Die Toa evakuierten zuerst die Matoraner und trafen sich mit dem Matoraner-Wiederstand und Axonn. Axonn bot ihnen die Toa-Tiefseeraupe an, mit der sie zu der Kordel fuhren. Dann brach ein großer Konflikt zwischen Hydraxon, Gadunka und den Barraki aus, in der Jaller die Ignika in die Hände bekam. Er gab sie an Matoro weiter. Dann zerstörten die Toa die Steinkordel und Voya Nui sank wieder zu seiner Ursprünglichen Position. In diesem Moment wurde die Kanohi Ignika schwarz, was eine besondere Bedeutung hatte - Mata Nui war tot. Matoro schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig Voya Nui einzuholen und landete in Karda Nui. Dort setzte er die Kanohi Ignika ein und hatte einen letzten Wunsch, er wünschte sich, dass die Toa wieder auf Metru Nui waren und Luft atmen konnten, danach saugte die Ignika seine Lebensenergie auf und gab sie Mata Nui, der dadurch erweckt wurde. Vakama hatte Matoros Tod in einer Vision gesehen und erzählte den Toa Mahri von seinem Opfer. Zurück an Land Danach lebten die Toa Mahri zusammen mit Takanuva auf Metru Nui und verteidigten die Insel vor dem Kanohi-Drachen. Später verschwand Takanuva und die Toa suchten ihn, ohne Jaller allerdings, da er immernoch um Matoro trauerte, allerdings fanden die Toa Takanuva nicht. Zu allem Überfluss kamen auch noch die Toa Hagah nach Metru Nui und erzählte, dass sie das Kolosseum zerstören müssten, da sie in einen Gang, der sich darunter befand eindringen mussten um Teridax´ Plan zu durchkreuzen. Die Toa Mahri wollten das nicht zulassen und begannen gegen die Toa Hagah zu kämpfen. Kualus rief mit seiner Maske der Rahikontrolle einen Rahi aus den Archiven, konnte die Konzentration allerdings nicht halten, wodurch er den Rahi nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte. So beschlossen die Toa zusammen zu arbeiten. Sie schafften es den Rahi zu besiegen und schmiedeten einen Plan, wie sie unter das Kolosseum kommen konnten ohne dies komplett zu zerstören. Jaller, Norik, Nuparu und Pouks erstellten einen Tunnel. Jaller wollte mit seinem Team mitkommen, doch Norik verhinderte das mit den Worten, dass sie die einzigen wären, die Teridax stoppen könnten wenn sie versagten. Später tauchte Johmak auf Metru Nui auf und gab den Toa Mahri das Herz der Visorak und erklärte, dass sie es nach Artidax bringen mussten. Jaller, Hahli und Nuparu nahmen diese Aufgabe wahr, während Kongu und Hewkii auf die Stadt aufpassen sollten. Als die Toa Mahri mit ihrem Schiff auf Artidax ankamen trafen sie dort Takadox, der sie hypnotisierte und dann mit ihrem Boot flüchtete. Jaller hatte dann eine Vision von Teridax, der ihm erzählte wie gerne er den Gesichtsausdruck von Jaller sehen würde, wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt. Jaller wachte dann aus der Trance auf und weckte auch die anderen Toa. Währenddessen waren die Visorak schon auf Artidax angekommen und die Toa sprangen schnell ins Wasser um nicht von dem ausbrechenden Vulkan getötet zu werden, dann schwammen sie zurück nach Metru Nui. Teridax´ Herrschaft Als die Toa an der Küste ankamen fanden sie Metru Nui unter einem Angriff von Rahkshi vor. Sie kämpften sich bis in die Stadt, wo Vakama ihnen erzählte was passiert war. Während dem Kampf erweckten die Toa Nuva Mata Nui aber Teridax hatte den Körper von Mata Nui unter Kontrolle. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kamen die Toa Nuva zurück und Krakua kam zu den Toa. Die Toa beschlossen, dass Krakua in die Archive gehen sollte um dort die Bohrok zu erwecken, da das Signal, durch das die Bohrok erweckt werden konnten Schall war. So besiegten die Toa die Rahkshi. Am nächsten Tag wurde eine Siegesfeier veranstaltet, bei der Teridax enthüllte, dass er das Universum unter Kontrolle hatte. Metru Nui wurde dann von Rahkshi überfallen und die Toa flohen in die Archive. Später wurden die Toa Mahri von dem Orden von Mata Nui auf die Mission geschickt herauszufinden ob auch andere Skakdi-Kriegsherren Nektann folgten und sich somit Teridax anschlossen. Dazu gingen die Toa nach Zakaz. Hewkii und Kongu schalteten die Wachen aus, wodurch die Toa an einen unterirdischen Fluss gelangten, an dem sich gerade einige hundert Skakdi versammelt hatten. Die Toa beobachteten wie die Skakdi einen Zyglak, einen Vortixx einen Bewohner von Stelt und die fünf Piraka in einen Tank mit energiegeladener Protodermis warfen. Alternative Jaller Der Dunkle Spiegel Im alternativen Toa-Imperium ist Jaller immernoch der Matoraner der er war bevor die Matoraner von Teridax in Matoraner-Kapseln gesperrt worden waren. Allerdings wurde Jaller dort mit Bomonga und Kualus auf die Mission geschickt die Vahi aus Artakha zu holen. Takanuva gab sich als Mitglied des Imperiums aus und ging mit den dreien zur nächsten Stadt, in Karzahni wurden sie von Lesovikk angegriffen, der Jaller bewusstlos machte und die Vahi stahl. Das Königreich Im Alternativ-Universum "Das Königreich von Mata Nui" hatten es Jaller und sein Team nicht geschafft Mata Nui zu retten, was zur folge hatte, dass Mata Nui starb und das gesamte Universum evakuiert werden musste. Er half dabei und hielt die Rahkshi, zusammen mit Tahu und Kopaka, zurück, die Pohatu und Hewkii getötet hatten. Nachdem Takanuva in dem Universum ankommt bittet er Macku ihn zu Jaller zu bringen. Jaller beantwortet einige seiner Fragen, schickt ihn dann aber zu einer Wand der Geschichte. Herrschaft der Schatten Im Alternativ-Universum, das in der Geschichte "Herrschaft der Schatten" auftaucht reparierte der alternative Jaller etwas. Masken und Waffen thumb|150px|Jaller von 2001 thumb|150px|Jaller 2003 thumb|150px|Jaller von 2006 thumb|150px|Jaller von 2007 *Als Matoraner trug Jaller eine kraftlose Komau, welche allerdings zerstört wurde, während er sich in einer Matoraner-Kapsel befand. Daraufhin gab ihm Vakama die Noble Hau von Lhikan, die er fortan trug. Als er auf die Suche nach den Toa Nuva geschickt wurde gelangten er und sein Team nach Karzahni, wo ihnen ihre Masken abgenommen wurden. Seine Hau wurde durch eine Calix ersetzt. Aufgrund seiner Zuverlässigkeit und seinem Sinn für das Rechte war Jaller der Anführer der Wache von Ta-Koro und Vakamas Rechte Hand. *Als Toa Inika trug Jaller eine organische Calix, die Maske des Schicksals, die er bekam nachdem er von dem Roten Stern in einen Toa Inika verwandelt wurde. Bewaffnet war er mit zwei Energiegelandenen Flammenschwertern und einem Zamorkugelwerfer. Als Toa Inika hatte er nun vollen Zugriff auf seine Elementarkräfte und sogar begrenzte Elektrizitätskräfte. *Die Kanohi Ignika verwandelte Jaller in einen Toa Mahri, die die Fähigkeit besaßen unter Wasser zu atmen. Als Toa Mahri trug Jaller eine Kanohi Arthron, die Maske des Sonars. Er war mit einem Kraftschwert und einem Cordak-Blaster bewaffnet. Mit seinem Schwert konnte er sogar unter Wasser feuer erstellen, was allerdings mehr Kraft beanspruchte. Unter Wasser wurde eine Hahnah-Krabbe von seinem Feuer angezogen, die ihm daraufhin überallhin folgte. Er montierte seinen Cordak-Blaster auf der Krabbe. Trivia *Jaller ist der einzige Matoraner, der eine Noble Kanohi trug, die dann wieder Kraft bekam. *Jallers Noble Hau hatte die Form einer großen Hau. *In der Story und als Prototyp hatte Jaller zwei Energiegeladene Flammenschwerter. Reale Welt *2001 wurde Jaller in America als Happy Meal Beilage bei McDonalds verschenkt. *2003 wurde Jaller als Titanen-Set mit einem Gukko-Vogel verkauft. *2006 wurde Jaller als Toa Inika verkauft. *2007 wurde Jaller als Toa Mahri verkauft. Quellen *BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *BIONICLE: Die Maske des Lichts *BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap *BIONICLE 2: Legenden von Metru Nui *BIONICLE 3: Netz der Schatten *BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom *BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny *BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play *BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno *BIONICLE Legenden 1: Stadt der Verlorenen *BIONICLE Legends 7: Invasion *BIONICLE Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall *The official Guide to BIONICLE *BIONICLE Encyclopedia *BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated *BIONICLE: Das Universum von Makuta *Die vielen toten von Toa Tuyet *In die Dunkelheit *Das Königreich (Alternative Toa) *Der Dunkle Spiegel (Alternative Toa) *Bestimmungskrieg *Bewohner der Finsternis *Takanuvas Blog *Herrschaft der Schatten *Magazin 7: Die Rahkshi sind los * Ignition 1: Angriff der Piraka * Ignition 2: Der Wächter * Ignition 3: Die Kraftprobe * Ignition 4: Ein kaltes Licht erstrahlt * Ignition 5: Das letzte Gefecht * Ignition 6: Das Geheimnis in der Tiefe * Ignition 7: Auf den Spuren der Maske des Lebenes * Ignition 8: Meer der Finsternis * Ignition 9: Abenteuer in der Tiefe * Ignition 10: Das Ende der Maske des Lebens * Ignition 11: Das Ende eines Helden *Mata Nui Online Game *Mata Nui Online Game II *Bohrok Online-Animationen *Bohrok-Kal Online-Animationen Kategorie:Mata Nui Kategorie:Metru Nui Kategorie:Voya Nui Kategorie:Mahri Nui